The Adventures of 2 Worlds
by MlpxSonicDude7812
Summary: When Sonic and Eggman went to another World,Sonic meets a group of ponies ready to help him to get back to Mobius,at first Sonic Agree with it until one Pegasi changed it all
1. Into a New World

This Is The Story of our favorite Pony group meet a fast Favorite Heroes And Villans our Heroes Survive?Most Likely

Hey wassup guys this is my First Story so please don't be mean if I did something wrong. Please Review and Enjoy!

It was just like any other day, except an Egg-Shaped Man came up to his new invention, a portal to a New World.

"Finally, My Portal is complete!,Now I can make That Nasty litle Hedgehog into another world, then no one is going to stop me!

"Who You calling nasty,Baldy Mcnosehair."A Blue Hedgehog said.

"Sonic!Huh very well, Time to finally finish this!"

Before Sonic could say anything he saw a portal opening

"Woah Eggman what's this!

"Your ride to another World, Hedgehog!"

Sonic felt his body moving towards the portal and tries to run back, but it was too late He was gone in the other World.

"Yes!I have Finally done it, he's gone!"but then his clumsy side took over and he fell into the portal as well with Sonic.

In Equestria

Twilight was hanging out with her other friends, with nothing to worry about until they saw a portal fading away in the

Direction of the Everfree Forest.

"Woah have any of you guys saw that!"Twilight noticed

"Yeah, I did"said Rainbow and Applejack.

"That was in thuh Direction to the Everfree forest"Applejack said"We have to go there Now!"

"What!"Shouted out Fluttershy, she realized what she did and blush for a second,"I mean...why."

"Well we need to know who or what is is and we need to know if its dangerous"Rainbow Explained

"Rainbow is right, we need to go now!"Twilight ordered

Everypony trotted to the Everfree Forest(well in Pinkie's way its bouncing)to the Everfree Forest where a new Adventure Begins.

Hey not bad for a first time, eh Don't worry I am going to make more chapters soon, might be a bit slow cause of School,

Why!

Well until next time, see ya later

Remember To Review!


	2. To meet a Blue Hedgehog

We go now to the Mane 6 in the Everfree Forest looking for the mysterious 'thing' that just came in this World of

Equestria

"Rainbow, since you're the fastest one here go ahead and find the crash site but remember to give us trails,

Ok".Twilight ordered

"Got it " Rainbow responded

Rainbow went high tailing out of there, not forgetting to leave a obvious trail of leaves and branches

"Now where is that crash site"?as soon as Rainbow asked that question she saw a little figure far Ahead

"Huh, found it"and went bursting through the forest to finally see what this creature or thing it was once and for

All.

What she saw surprised her, it was a Blue animal laying there, unconscious,

"Rainbow,you found the crash site...wait what is that thing"Twilight asked

"Its blue, Silly filly"Pinkie said

"Pinkie, we know its blue, but wha is it."Applejack asked the same question Everypony wants to answer.

Fluttershy looked and observed the creature"um...its a Hedgehog"she answered just high enough for her friends to hear

"A Hedgehog?How,I don't remember it having gloves or Shoes"?Twilight asked

"Well...if..you see it has spikes like a Hedgehog, and it kinda resembles it"Fluttershy answered.

Then the blue Hedgehog woke up asking "Oh, what happened"

At that time Everypony was shocked,a talking Hedgehog!

"Wow a Talking Hedgehog, that's amazing, I must tell the princess Celestia about this!"

Sonic had his vision a bit blurry until he saw 6 pony figures

"Yeah I could talk, I could ask the same for you guys".

At that Fluttershy was so happy that there is a talking Hedgehog so much she started to ask stupid questions

To the Hedgehog

"Hi, um Hi, how do you feel, are you ok, where did you came from..."Fluttershy kept going on and on until Pinkie

Suprized them both screaming "HIYA STRANGER, do you like cupcake?omg me too, what about candy, or balloons, or Cake!"

Twilight had enough,screaming almost at the top of her lungs"STOP"!

Everypony stopped asking questions

Sonic took this as an opportunity to say his name

"Well if any of you ponies want to know my names Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog"

Everypony has well said their names in respond to Sonic.

"Well Sonic shall we speak about your wworld and we will speak about our own in the Library right?"Twilight

Asked. Sonic nodded yes, and so our Heroes go to the Library, speaking about their worlds and talked about

Different things while the queen of Changelings and a Mechanical genius Eggman work a plan to rule not just Equestria but Mobius as well

Well what do you guys think a bit more longer chapter, I will make longer ones as this story continues, please Review if you want and see ya in the next chapter


	3. The Race of two speedy Friends

Well im back with a new chapter just enjoy and Remember to Review

In Ponyville

Its been a week since Sonic met his new friends and they're getting to know each other really well especially with Rainbow Dash since she learned that Sonic is a speedy master like today is officially their race

To see who's the fastest(Like every time they see each other)but this time Everypony is there, Earth ponies,

Unicorns, and Pegasi from every city, thousands were excited to see who's the fastest in the world

The Mayor of Ponyville came up to the microphone exited like Everypony else

"Welcome to the race for our 2 most fastest thing alive, Sonic and Rainbow Dash!"as soon as she said those

Words Everypony exploded with cheers.

"Hey Blue Blur, you ready to lose"Challenged Rainbow

"Not ever will I lose to anybody " Sonic replied. "We'll see about that " Rainbow said

Pinkie is in a Hot air balloon with Spike,as she comes with a map telling our speedsters were to go.

"Alright Everypony, its time for the race as for you two, you will go through Sweet Apple Acres, Through Manehatten, through Los Pegasus, and back here!oh this could be really easy for you two".

As both of them get ready Everypony was choosing who is going to win today as there was a 2 big groups supporting their speedy friends.

"GO RAINBOW DASH, GO"As the fans were cheering for the Rainbow-mained Pegasus

"GO SONIC, GO!"As fans for the speedy Hedgehog cheered.

"On your marks...Get Set...GOOOOO!"

The 2 speedy figures disappeared quick, leaving dust behind them signaling that they're moving fast.

As expected they were neck to neck with some how Pinkie's Hot air balloon kept up announcing about their whereabouts.

"Wow, those 2 are really on their game, already leaving Sweet Apple Acres and into Manehattan in just a few seconds."

Sonic and Dash went sonic speed(Get it 'Sonic' speed)into Manhattan, Sonic had an idea and went into a tall skyscraper running upwards on the wall and Rainbow followed.

Manehattan ponies were in shock so as everyone when they heard Pinkie on a Speaker that they were Running(In Dashies case flying)up the tall skyscraper.

After 2 minutes running in the big apple, The 2 now were going to a place very far from Manehattan, Los Pegasus.

It took them a few and the 2 were slowing a little for more energy at the end. Rainbow grew tired of being neck

To neck so she decided to go take a shortcut that she just saw.

After the small shortcut, Rainbow was ahead by a few meters but thanks to Sonic's constant speed, they were again neck to neck.

As they approach Ponyville, Everypony got exited for the last seconds in the race, Rainbow was getting enough

Speed for her sonic Rainboom, as As Sonic prepared for his Sonic boost(So many Sonics, lol)then around 500

meters they did their move making it close.

"Well its ...hey Spike, drumroll please".as Spike did what he was told Pinkie finally announced "Its...A Tie!"

(Hey I did that for many reasons).

"Uh, You gotta be Kidding me Pinkie Pie!"Rainbow shouted, She of course wanted to win.

"Huh, looks like we got not one but 2 Fastest Things Alive"Sonic comment

"Huh, I guess you're right, well now that this is over, wanna Hang out bro?"Rainbow asked.

"Hmm, sure, I guess we could"Sonic answered her request

"Ok, cool how about Sugarcube Corner?"

"Yeah, I need some milkshakes to drink, lets go, I race you there".

"Challenge accepted bro", she flew off quick in the Direction of Sugarcube Corner

"Hey Dash, Wait for me!"As Sonic chased her

"Hm, those two can't stop racing each other can't they " Twilight said

After that she smiled at how good friends Rainbow and Sonic are but she as well thinked that'Can they actually

Be Each other's special somepony'.

Well I think that was he longest chapter yet and thanks for the 100+ views, you guys are awesome

Again Review and until next time in 'Wonderful feelings I don't know of'.


	4. Wonderful feelings and suprises

Im back for another day, another chapter,my response to a person who reviewed and yes,I did

Know that Sonic is faster than Rainbow Dash, (Sorry Dash fans) but for this story I want both of them the same

Speed, so on to the Story.

As Sonic and Rainbow Dash went to Sugarcube Corner, they started to have a little conversation.

"So Sonic how did you get your speed?"Rainbow asked

"Well I guess I was just born with it and i have improved my Speed over the Years".

"Well Sonic, I knew I was fast but not fast enough to do a Sonic Rainboom until I was racing some colts for

They could stop making fun of Fluttershy when I was a young filly".Rainbow said

"Cool, knowing that you are fast to do the impossible for a friend in need".Sonic commented

"Well, im the element of Loyalty " Rainbow bragged about her element.

When they finished, they decided to do pranks on other ponies except Fluttershy, boy that's not gonna end well.

Anyway, they started to prank other Ponies, boy they were having a blast . The two finished their pranking and

Randomly were in a Romantic place that they didn't notice were they were.

"Well, Well, Well, look what we have here, two speedy love birds hanging out with each other. "

Hm, wait, that voice...wait Eggman is here!

"What do you want Baldy Mcnosehair?"Sonic asked

"What do you think I want, to rule the world of course, but this time, im stronger because I have not one but two Armies!This is just a little warning Hedgehog, cause this time I will not only rule Equestria but Mobius as

Well"!

After that, Eggman left with his machine leaving the two urgently left telling about the news to Everypony, even

princess Celestia. This could probably be a sign of war coming.

After the big rush the two left to their homes, Sonic in Twilight's Library while Rainbow goes to her own house

But inside, she felt something weird. She just couldn't explain it really, happy yet lonely at the same time, she

realized that tomorrow she is going to ask Twilight about this to know what's wrong with her.

The same goes for Sonic but since Everyone is sleeping and with his exhausted body, he went to sleep in the other bed Twilight gave him.

**The next day**

Rainbow woke up with the same feeling as yesterday so she eat not a lot of breakfeast, she has not eaten like

normal since when Sonic came to Equestria, anyway she left to the direction to Twilight's house /Library.

as she opened the door to the library, she saw Twilight reading a book like usual.

"Hey Twilight, can you help me, please?"Rainbow asked.

"Sure Rainbow" Twilight responded

"Well its about how I feel and I don't know what is happening, do you have a book that could help me?"

"Im sure I do have a book about your feelings...aha Found it".

As Twilight levitated a book with her magic she flipped through the pages until she founded what she needed

And boy was it a Surprise.

"Rainbow, how long have you been feeling like this?"

"Since Sonic came here, why?"Rainbow asked

"Well this will be a big... no humongous surprise!"

"Well tell me then " Rainbow wanted to know, quick too.

"Well its that you may be in...'Gulps' in love with Sonic"

To be continued...just kidding

Rainbow was in complete shock at the results of her feelings were, she realized that she did love him,she loved how much they had in common with each other. How she thinks he's more than 20 percent cooler than was all true.

Just then Sonic entered about to ask the same question to Twilight until Rainbow Dash unexpectedly hugged

Him, He blush asking"Whats the hug for?"

Rainbow answered with "you will find out now, Blue Blur".

A few seconds later

Now Sonic was in shock, he loved Rainbow Dash too, how she gave him a cool nickname, cared for him, played with him, now he knew what was next and he was extremely happy.

Twilight smiled at the two in love, extremely happy herself for helping her friends to fall in love.

"Well, Rainbow, um wanna go on a date with me?"Sonic asked

"Of course!when do you want to go?"

"How about 6:00pm tomorrow?"Sonic suggested

"Sure Blue Blur" After that she kissed him in the cheek, leaving and saying goodbye.

Well that was kinda obvious, don't you think?well in next chapter I will put the date and a surprise as well.

So Please Review and until next time, see ya later and thanks for the 200+ views, keep it up you guys.


	5. Early Valentines Writing

Well im back with a new chapter, this should be typed on Valentines Day but I have a lot to do in Valentines Day

So Happy early Valentines Day!if you're reading this on Valentines, well good luck with your valentine's . onto the Story!

This was it. This is probably the most important day in their lives now, their first date. the new couple were happy as they could be really even their own friends were excited to see what happens next In their relationship.

As the two get ready for the date, Sonic decided that instead of just eating dinner, they should go to the Movies

Too,so they could be together more on their first date.

Sonic left the Library to Rainbow's House that it was big enough to be a Mansion!

Since Twilight gave him a spell that makes him walk on clouds, he jumped as high as he can and reached to

Rainbow's House front door. When he knocked on her door Rainbow went and opened it, he saw one of the

Best things he saw, Rainbow washed and comb her hair, making her mane really nice, wearing a beautiful but

not too fancy clothes Rarity gave her for the dates, of course more than one pair of clothes.

"Well, we going or not to eat Blue Blur " Rainbow asked, knowing that he is just staring at her.

"Huh, oh wait that's right, let's go Dashie " Sonic replied, realizing how he was staring at her.

As the two walked(or trotted)to the Restaurant, they started telling jokes with each other, laughing, showing how much they cared about each other . Finally, they reached their destination, a Restaurant called Ponyville's

Royal Palace, the most fanciest restaurant, of course, they are not going to eat much for the 2nd part of the date

(Sorry, Im going to skip this part, eating in a Restaurant is kinda boring and I want to make this more exciting)

After eating food that almost filled their stomach, they went to Ponyville's theater, the place for Movies.

"So Dashie, what do you want to watch?"Sonic asked

"Hm,(gasp)they really have it!"

Sonic was confused about what movie it was until...

"They actually have a movie about Daring Do!"Rainbow exclaimed.

'Daring Do, hmm...wait I read a book about that, its a good book that's for sure ' Sonic thought to himself.

"Sonic, can we please, pleeaase watch it ?"Rainbow asked, acting like a young filly.

"Sure Dashie, what ever makes you happy, I'm happy " Sonic said.

Rainbow was so happy, she kisses him on the cheek for saying thanks, Sonic blush but went up to the counter

where the ticket pony and ask for two tickets to the Daring Do movie, Sonic gave the pony 16 bits for it earndd from his new job with the Weather ponies, sure thing he doesn't have wings but could clear clouds fast, almost faster than Rainbow Dash.

"Enjoy the movie " said the Ticket Pony.

The two got popcorn and went into the gigantic movie screen room and watched it, Together.

Nothing could ruin this moment, she was snuggling wih Sonic, watching her new favorite movie, she felt like

In Heaven. As the movie ended, Sonic and Rainbow Dash went to her house,(don't even think about it!)but Eggman interrupted the walk.

"Aw, you two look so cute and happy, I hate Cute, get ready to get destroyed".they both rolled their eyes because it was too easy, and it really is.

Rainbow flew, distracting the robot, as Sonic got ready to attack, he rolled into a spin ball , hitting the robot as

Now, Sonic was distracting it then Rainbow went to the Glass head and bucked It, breaking the glass room Eggman was in Eggman got scared and got away before Rainbow chased him " Hey Dash, leave him alone, we did our job".as he looked at the useless robot,"lets go to your home".When they reached their destination, they

Were Exhausted, both of them sleeping next to each other in Dash's Bed.

Well, there's that, Time for Basketball for me, Bye guys!


	6. The Message

Well im back, sorry for the wait, I've been a while busy hanging out with my friends and family, and one day I

Didn't have my tablet, anyway im back to normal with a new chapter, please review, if I can get at least 10 reviews, I might do a little Q+A, and now, to the next chapter!

In Changelings cave

"I can't believe how much you miserably lost to those two, Eggman!"a big unfinished looking Alicorn said.

"Chrysalis, that was just a little warning for those two, and plus, I know what is their weakness. "Eggman was interested to hear this so she asked impatiently "so what is their weak point Genius"!

"Its themselves " Eggman answered her question

"Aha, now I know what to do,hm, from what you said, if we could steal the Elements and find all the Chaos Emeralds, we would have so much power that we don't ever need to feed on love for power, and after that,we could rule not just Equestria but Mobius as Well."Chrysalis and Eggman began to like the idea, making them feeling more powerful already.

In Ponyville

Our Heroes were having a good time, everything looked like it was the best day ever for anypony.

Sonic was relaxing in the tree's branches of the Library until he saw a tiny Television floating to him, Sonic got ready quick, he knew what it might have, a message that explodes.

The Television got close to Sonic, then turned on to reveal 2 figure, one he remembered named Eggman while he had almost no idea who the other figure was but then knew it was the Queen of Changelings.

"Well, Well, Well, Sonic, I know that you and your friends will not survive after this month is over, get ready for the most painful thing you will ever feel, this time, things are going serious Hedgehog, cause this time I will beat and destroy all of you with 2 Armies against just seven of you, goodbye Hedgehog". After that the Tv Exploded, leaving a shocked blue Hedgehog be careful of what happens as he realized.

'Eggman can now attack any time he wants to, I gotta go save this world from Egg head and queen of fake copies.'

After that he started to see all of the Mane Six to the Library, wait what were they doing there?

He went inside, he was about to ask about why are they here but Applejack interrupted " Why does that Egg-Shaped Man want this time, is that all he wants, to rule the world? "

"Well that's apparently what he wants to do dear, I hate that he wants to make Everypony and animals into robots just to listen to ehat HE wants, what a jerk."

At the mention of 'Animals Fluttershy flinched, and asked shyly " but why do that to poor creatures, those poor Ponies and animals, how I feel Awful for the creatures,I could barely think about the torture".

"Um.."Sonic started but got interrupted again by Pinkie Pie.

"What Is going to happen to the parties, or the Cakes, or the balloons, are there going to be one, wait there won't be, Why Eggman, Why!"

"Hello!"Sonic shouted getting Everypony's attention.

"Ok, I know now what you know, I saw him with Chrysalis giving me probably the same information about it, so Everypony, get ready, we might have the biggest problem in our lives. BOOM

Everypony and Sonic were not really surprised to see who's there, it was Eggman with his new machine,

Egg Warrior.

Well that's the end of this chapter, and thanks for the many views and Remember to Review!,until next time.


	7. Suprises, Suprises, Suprises

Wow!more than 900 views, thanks for the many views, anyways im here for another chapter with some action

As you can see from my last chapter. Onto the Story.

In Ponyville

Our Heroes were having a busy day with Eggman came to visit with a deadly toy with him, The Egg Warrior.

Sonic started battling the huge machine, but this time, even Sonic was struggling. Every time he tries to attack it, it was no use with the machine just blocking him with a force field around it then Twilight got an idea, she went to the Library to find a spell that will help Sonic.

"Sonic! I got a new spell to help you!"Twilight screamed over the loudness of the Machine, luckily, Sonic heard

her. "What spell is it."Sonic asked

"Its a good spell that will take down the force field, making it easier to defeat him, but only one spot might still have a little force field but they aren't important to destroy it Twilight explain.

"Well do it Now!"Sonic shouted as he just dodged being hit by the metallic sword.

Twilight did as told(or screamed)doing the spell directly to the Robot, then had another idea to help Sonic.

"Girls, lets help him stop this Machine, it will be easier for him, and it helps us show how much we can help"

Everypony agreed and started bucking it as hard as they can expect Fluttershy who is doing it soft as she can.

Sonic know now that they are not going to be just staring at the battle and now used his advantage of the ponies distracting Eggman.

"Stop it, you little ponies, I don't have time for this!"Eggman shouted

Then he heard systems failure as he knows now what is happening. It was a plan, and he knew that it was too late. Sonic left tthe inside of the Machine, leaving it to break in pieces of metal with dust, a few seconds later,

Eggman was gone, showing that he ran away.

"Alright, we did it " Applejack said, happy that Eggman is gone.

"Yep,we sure did, thanks Twilight for the Spell you did back there " Sonic said.

Rainbow was so happy, she went to hug him,happy to see him.

All of a sudden, they heard a scream coming from Twilight's Library, every one and pony went quickly to their

destination. They saw Twilight freaking out then the suprise came."The Elements of Harmony are gone!"

Twilight screamed. Everypony and Sonic was starting to search for the Elements every where.

"Hm it it in here " Pinkie said as she sticked her head up the school bell."Nope, well that's a bummer, oh wait, maybe they are in a Cake!"As Pinkie went surprisingly fast to another random place(yep, thats Pinkie, random as always)

After many hours of searching, the Elements were nowhere to be seen, making the 7 lose hope of finding them..

In Changelings cave

"Well, did you get the Elements of Harmony while I was distracting those little annoying ponies and that pincushion Sonic?"Eggman asked.

"Yes, I did, now all we need is all the Chaos Emeralds to finally get power to rule the world. "Chrysalis answered. "Hm, this is easy, I should have thought of this long time ago"

Back to Ponyville

Sonic was doing his daily runs in Equestria but in the corner of his eyes, he saw a green light coming from the west, Sonic ran to find out what it was and it suprised him, a green Chaos Emerald.

Sonic went to tell the news to Everypony,he even explained how much power the Chaos Emeralds have.

Looks like we have a treasure hunt here without maps for probably the most powerful Emeralds in the world.

Well that's the end of this chapter, later on I might have a Q+A so REVIEW your questions about the Story and maybe a little about me.


	8. Finding Sonic the Hedgehog

Well im back, sorry for the delay. Anyway im changing a little something to the Story. Plus, I don't care about

What you say lolmaster, I am still going to work on the story. Now I know that I haven't been typing about

Mobius, so this chapter is about what is going on in Mobius. So yeah Review and Enjoy!

In Mobius

Today was a stressful day for the many friends of Sonic the Hedgehog, a yellow Two-tailed fox trying to get a good clue or anything else.

Tails:come on, Where did you go this time Sonic?

Knuckles:Yo Tails, you found anything yet?

Tails:nope, ever since Sonic left to stop Eggman, I don't even know what he was doing, plus If Sonic is dead or captured, Eggman would have probably already been ruling Mobius already

Knuckles:well why don't you just go to Eggman's base to check out what is happening

Tails:Knuckles!you're a Genius, well this time, anyway, I will check it out, I will call you guys if I get to trouble I will call you, Ok

Knuckles:ok, wait, HEY!

But Tails was already gone to the Eggman's base.

Tails went through the base without even having no trouble considering that there was no guards or robots to interfere with, then he found his answer, a huge machine next to a portal, the portal that took Eggman and Sonic away from Mobius.

Tails went into his communicator

Tails:hey Knuckles, I found out something that could really help us know where Sonic is, go tell everyone to meet me in the base.

Knuckles on the communicator:ok, I will go tell them, see ya later

Tails waited for everyone. During the wait, Tails was curious about what world or dimension Sonic was,and

He was curious what was the world;Equestria.

Everyone then came kinda quick(Everyone from Sonic games, not comics)

Silver:so, where is he Tails?

Tails:well, I found out that he is in a world called Equestria

Everyone was thinking 'what the heck is Equestria?'when Tails just answered"We are going to ffigure out now"

Everyone got prepared for what is happening, to see if Equestria was a good world or not, their questions were finally going to be answered.

Then, they felt their bodies moving, leaving what was called home to an unknown world.

Everyone opened their eyes, blinking a few times to clear their vision, just to see a small town half a mile away from them.

As they approach the Town, they realized that there were only ponies, Unicorns, Pegasus, and Earth ponies,

nothing else.

Everypony was looking at this strange group they never seen before, then they were wondering 'are these Sonic's friends?'

The group of Sonic's friends then barely saw two blurry figures going past them at the speed of sound then a random pony said

Random Pony:Heh, looks like Sonic and Rainbow Dash are racing again

Wait Sonic!racing with is just probably another pony!They asked the pony

"Wait, you know Sonic!"

Pony:Yeah, are you Sonic's friends?

"Yeah!"

Pony:oh I know where he usually hangs out, its in Golden Oaks Library,

Wait, a Library, Sonic doesn't hang out in Libraries unless Sonic has nothing to do, things were really strange as they went to a big tree building which they guessed was The Library.

As they went inside, Twilight went to greet them

Twilight:hello are you looking for a...

Twilight was wondering what in Equestria what they are until she heard the door opening again.

Sonic:Hey Guys, what's up.

Well, that is it for today, tomorrow I will try typing a new chapter but besides that, Please Review or Private message me about the story, anyways bye, until next time!


	9. The short Reunion and the First Kiss

Im back,this should be good. With Sonic's friends are finally reunited with him, so this chapter is about a bit of a family reunion, well friends reunion to be exact. To the story!

Sonic:Sup guys

Everyone:Sonic!

Everyone of Sonic's friends except Twilight and Spike were Surrounding him, happy to see their fastest friend, except Shadow, who of course was in the shadows.

Twilight wondered then went up to him

Twilight:Hey, um aren't you going to say hi to Sonic, I mean isn't he your friend?

Shadow:I wouldn't exactly call him a friend, plus im not here for Sonic

Twilight:well why are you here then?

Shadow:Im looking for the Chaos Emeralds, I figured if it wasn't any were in Mobius, they can be here in your world.

Twilight:Wait, I know what you want

Twilight levitated the Grass colored Emerald then to be snatched away in Sonic's hand

Sonic:Twilight, I don't think it's a good idea to give him the Emeralds

Twilight:Why

Sonic:This Faker might try stopping me from Egg head and the queen of fakers taking over the world. Which reminds me, you should be there faker.

Shadow knew why Sonic was now really competitive, they have always been Rivals since Sonic was framed for stealing Chaos Emeralds, now Shadow was just smirking, no needing to come back to Sonic.

Then the main six just opened the door.

Applejack:Hey, Twi, have you heard about the group of...

Applejack stopped by seeing the group she heard about.

Pinkie:Hey, That means I could now do...A PARTY!

When Rainbow saw Sonic, she got exited then zipped through to Sonic, hugging him, Sonic blushed while everyone was watching them

Shadow:So Sonic, you have a Girlfriend already as I can see

That statement made Amy made as hell, luckily, Everyone was holding her back

Amy:How COULD YOU! I THOUGHT WE WERE AN ITEM, NOT HER!

Sonic and Rainbow were backing up, afraid of Amy and what she can do to them

Sonic whispered to Rainbow:can I stay in your place?

Rainbow nodded, now that Amy is relaxed a little bit, everyone let her go. Before Anybody can do anything, both Sonic and Rainbow Dash left fast, before you know who is going to do.

Twilight:um well, that was strange, anyway, hello Everypony, im Twilight Sparkle

Everypony?oh boy, things are going to be weird Sonic's friends thought, then introduced themselves to Everypony in there while Everypony else did the same

Blaze:um who was that pony with Sonic?

Twilight:oh that was Rainbow Dash, the fastest pony on Equestria

Tails:Well, I already see why they like each other so much.

Twilight:Same thing I thought when I found out about how much they cared about each other.

With Sonic and Rainbow Dash

The couple were zipping through the small town, having a fun little race till Rainbow stopped by a really nice place, making Sonic stop and get close to her.

When Sonic was close, Rainbow put her head on his neck, enjoying the time with her special Someone, then faced him, they were close to each other's face that their noses touched, then finally Sonic made the move, they finally Kissed, sure sometimes Rainbow would kiss his cheek, but this is way different. It was the best thing in the world even diamonds were nothing close to compared to how this moment felt.

Finally, They let go taking breathes and panting from needed air.

Rainbow:wow, that was the Best Thing Ever!

Sonic:yeah, I agree, in all of my life,I never felt so happy, so much like if I was in heaven

Rainbow:Thanks

Sonic:no, thank you for giving me something not a lot of people or ponies never gave me. Real and true love

After all that the two snuggled again, looking at the Beautiful Orange sky and the sunset, waiting for the moon and the blue dark sky with many little lights to come.

Well, I know not really my best chapter, anyways thank you for more than 1500 views! Well please review or PM me so I can

Know what is bad about the story. Don't worry about how long this is, im working on it. Anyway, Review, Favorite, or follow this story so I could make much more progress on it.


	10. A big fan with a Fight with Foes

Hello there Bronies and Sonic fans, im back again and before we go, thanks for the really nice Reviews I've been getting lately and It makes me want to make more chapters, so here's one!

Its been 3 days since Sonic and Rainbow Dash had their first kiss, and everything has been really calm and happy lately. Too Happy really, its been time since anything really happened with Eggman or anything else.

As normal, everyone was just having a fun time getting to know each other, with Tails hanging out with Twilight almost every day, while Amy hang out with Pinkie, Knuckles with Applejack, Silver, Shadow, and Blaze well really didn't have a good pony friends to hang out yet. Anyway, all of a sudden, screaming could be heard so

loud that even The Princesses of Day and night could hear it, it was from a Ponyville civilian screaming in happiness about her dream coming true.

Lyra:OMG! I finally see Hands!Its REAL!

Sonic:um, yeah I guess

Lyra:You don't know how big this is for me! I've been waiting almost my life to finally see hands, omg I still can't believe it!

?:Lyra, stop it!

Lyra:Im sorry, Bon Bon,but im just so Excited, 'Gasp'We could do a Picture for this moment!

Bon Bon:Fine just a picture, you sure you want to do a Picture? Looking at Sonic

Sonic:Hm, sure

Bon Bon took out her camera and Lyra and Sonic got ready to pose, with Sonic with his Thumbs up pose while Lyra just put her arm around his neck and smiling.

Bon Bon:ok...got it, Thank you for the picture...um..

Sonic: Its Sonic

Bon Bon:Sonic, ok, see you later, cmon Lyra. As Bon Bon dragged Lyra out, away from Sonic

Sonic:huh looks like I have fans here too

BOOM

When Sonic heard that, he ran to the direction to the sound was.

Sonic was suprised that all of his friends are already there then above them was another Machine. Eggman.

Sonic:This Guy just don't quit after 20 years of Failure, doesn't he?

Eggman appeared in the Head of his creation

Eggman:You should know that answer long time ago, you little pain in the head! Well, what do you think about my new creation, Egg Destroyer-9000(ya get it, its over 9000!)

Sonic:Hm its fine, but to make more better, it needs my touch, Destroying your Toys big or small.

So this is it, another battle, not the lsst that's for sure, but this is just another day, another Robot Eggman created, no time for panic...

Ok, no time to panic but time to say sorry for not getting to the battle, I have Basketball practice in a few minutes.

Mom:Its time to gooo!

Me:Im Coming!

Bye, remember to..

Mom:Let's Go! Me:Im Coming, wait a few seconds!

Ok, Favorite, PM me, or Review me please and for I shall return Later on, bye

Im just updating this chapter instead of making another, so yeah onto the Story I guess

Sonic and the others were quite busy with Eggman again coming back for revenge but Eggman thought more about this plan, making Everypony and everyone else guessing what Eggman has in this Machine.

Sonic:woah, what does Eggman's toy have? I can't even damage it as little

Tails:Hm, seems like Eggman really thought this through, he has some kind of armor that wont feel pysical things

Twilight:so that means only some of us can stop him, without physical strength

Tails:Yep, you guessed it

Twilight,Silver, Rarity came up, knowing that they are the only ones who can stop him

Twilight Whispers their plan then got ready for the battle. While Everyone else was cheering for them.

After many minutes of dodging, and fighting, the three have damaged real good on Eggman 's machine, The Death Robot 2.0

Eggman:You fools! You can't stop me, I still have one trick up my sleeve

Eggman then pressed specific buttons, then came a stick with a button on it as Eggman laughed evilly as he pressed the button. ...nothing happened. Eggman tried again and again, but it didn't do anything

Eggman:What...What Happened?

Twilight:in one of the spells I did, I knew that you have a plan for us, so I put a spell that will stop your little plan

Tails:Wow!Nice thinking Twilight

Twilight blushed at the compliment, but realized that they still have a little problem . Silver, Rarity, and Twilight then did their final move. They all charged at it, knowing that the pysical force field is gone then striked the Death Robot as hard as they can, breaking it fast

Eggman:WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, WAIT. ...NOOOOOO!

BOOM!

Robot pieces flew throughout the area, while Eggman flew in another direction, screaming that he will come back.

Everypony and everyone cheered as finally they stopped Eggman...Again

As promised, Pinkie threw a welcoming party for Equestria's Newcomers, it was certainly one of the Best parties because they all celebrated with their new best friends.

Well, another chapter, sorry I haven't been updated it so much as before but I have a lot of friends so yeah, that's kinda a problem. Anyway, Favorite, PM me, or Review! Until next time with more SonDash moments


	11. The Work of Jealousy

WellHi, im back for more chapters, so here's a little conversation with the story. Now, I know that I haven't been typing about Rainbow Dash and Sonic's relationship a lot so I might make 2 or 3 chapters explaining more about the main couple,(yes there would be more, if you want to, u could tell me what you want who to date)and I will make more chapters for them, or a story, whatever you really want. But remember, these are my stories so yeah, that's pretty much it so to the story!

Ponyville Our Speedy couple were walking close to each other, holding hands(and hooves).As they were walking, a certain pink Hedgehog was watching them from another angle, jealousy filling the Hedgehog

Amy:I will have you Sonic, after I finally deal with Little Rainbow Party pooper, Sonic will be all mine. Amy smiles evilly at what she planed. "OH, SONIC!"

Sonic stopped suddenly and knew who was calling him, he turned to his left to suddenly seeing Amy right in front of his face Sonic was suprised at such suddenness then relaxed Rainbow:Hey!What are you doing here! Amy:Why Rainbow, Why so angry at me for? I didn't do anything

Rainbow:Not yet but I know you will soon.

Amy:Oh im not gonna do anything, Sonic is... Sonic:Wait, Wha... Sonic got interrupted by feeling lips on his, feeling suprised but nothing else

Rainbow:HEY, OFF MY BOYFRIEND! Amy:What do you mean your boyfriend, he clearly cheated on you for me Rainbow:No, you kissed him, I could clearly see that Rainbow then pushed Amy to the floor in Anger, making Everypony looking at the two Females

Amy:I see... Amy got her Piko Hammer, getting ready to fight Rainbow, just as Amy planned Sonic:Hey, stop it Girls Sonic pushed them away from each other

Rainbow:Let go Sonic! I got to show that to never mess with us again Sonic:NO!This is Ridiculous, Amy, you know better that we are dating so leave us alone

Amy:Never! I crushed on you since the day I met you, and you just betrayed me with a PONY!

Sonic:What do you mean 'Cheating'We never dated in reality! Amy:After this, it will.

Then both of them were going at each other, making Sonic holding them off as bes as he can, struggling to make them give up. Then...Sonic couldn't hold them any longer after a good 2 minutes, making the two girls fight each other to the death.

They kept charging at each other again, and again. Everypony was going to their homes for fear of getting hurt. Amy hit Rainbow hard with her Piko Hammer, making Rainbow break her Ribs Rainbow screamed in pain from The hit then that was enough to make Sonic pissed off

Sonic:AMY! Sonic screamed so loud, it was heard from The Apple farm, where everyone was eating for lunch

Tails:Woah, that Sounds like Sonic, and he's mad Applejack:That means we need to go there, Quick! The Group ran to the direction of the scream, coming to help

Back to Sonic

Sonic:Amy, That's Enough!You know I don't like doing this but Amy...I want you out of my sight for my life...

Amy:WHAT!WHY!

Sonic:you should already know that answer . pointing to Rainbow Dash

Amy:'Growling in Anger' ...Fine, but it won't be a guaranteed that I will never see you again Amy then left running in another direction The Group finally got to the Couple, suprised at Rainbow Dash on the floor with Sonic holding her.

Twilight:What Happened?

Sonic:Well...Amy Attacked Rainbow Dash ,I Told Amy To be banned out of my life, and now you guys are here.

Tails:Woah, We need to get her to the Hospital, shes hurt!

Sonic:I will go, You guys will go too but I'm fast so I will meet you there. Then Sonic ran to the direction to the Hospital, leaving the group to follow him.

In The Hospital

Rainbow woke up with a little pain in her chest as she sees that she has a bandage were her broken ribs are 'Great, back in the Hospital bed ' Rainbow she saw Sonic to her right, sleeping near her in a chair 'Well at least im with the best thing I've ever had' Then she heard a door opening, making Sonic wake up to see Their friends around Rainbow's bed.

Applejack:You okay Sugarcube?

Rarity:Are you simply fine Rainbow in the condition you are in?

Pinkie:Are you ok! Cause if not, you be really, really sad and I hate sadness,I can throw you a ge better card, no wait how about a PARTY!With Cake!Hm, I just love Cake...

Rainbow: Pinkie?

Pinkie:Hm how about chocolate cake, or Marmalade, or Cupcakes!Hm I love Chocolate cake how about that but I already said... Rainbow:PINKIE PIE!

Pinkie saw that she was sitting on Dash's Chest realizing her mistake

Pinkie:Oops

The Nurse came in and told the group that Rainbow needed rest and they all left exept Sonic.

Nurse Redheart:Um Hello, can you please leave the room Mr . Sonic?

Sonic:Im not going

Nurse Redheart:But...She needs... Sonic:Hey, I am not leaving, she is not gonna rest without me

Nurse Redheart:Huh, ok fine, stay here as long as you she closed the door.

Rainbow:You know that you could leave, right

Sonic:Rainbow, I will never, ever leave you when you're hurt, im going to be here for I don't care how long, as long as im with you Rainbow smiled at him and sayed''Thank you" Sonic:No Problem


	12. Some Suprising News

Well im back, and thank you for 3000 views, let's keep it up!So yeah, nothing to say but thank you ProfessionalOktaku17 and Flutterlikeanangel for following and favorite and for the Reviews . well, let's go to the story!

In The Hospital

Rainbow Dash and Sonic were sleeping peacefully in the Hospital, well until Dash shivered .Rainbow tapped on Sonic's Shoulder in attempt to wake him up but instead just made him murmur something in his sleep, making Rainbow giggle.

Dash:Hey, Blue Blur, wake up.

Sonic:5 More Minutes

Dash had a good idea of how to wake him up

Dash:Hey Sonic!There's some Chili Dogs here!

At the Hearing of Chili Dogs, Sonic's eyes got wide open, exited then a few seconds later, he realized that there was no meat food in Equestria.

Sonic:Really, What's the deal

Dash:Well im cold and I need something or someone to help me(NOT What you think!)

Sonic got the idea and went into the Hospital bed, hugging Dash, making them feel warm and fuzzy

Ponyville

Twilight:I hope the two are fine at the Hospital, I mean that last time, Rainbow was bored out of her mind.

Tails:Well Sonic is with her so im guessing their just fine.

Twilight:Yeah, you're right.

Everfree Forest(Yep, we are back to the Forest)

A certain pink Hedgehog was walking around the dense forest, wondering what to do until. ...

?:Well, Well, Well, look, it's Sonic's ex - Girlfriend

Amy turned around and saw nothing

Amy:Who Are you?

?:oh, right, let me introduce myself. My name is Queen Chrysalis, I am here for a reason, but im not telling you

Then All of a sudden, She was unconscious, and Was teleported to a lab/Cave.

Eggman:Hm, Chrysalis, is that one of Sonic's little insignificant friends?Oh wait, that is the one madly in love with him, im sure that she can be useful in some ways ,once she's robotocized.

Two of Eggman's robots came, taking Amy to the Robot making Machine, where soon enough, she was going to turn into something that she never or anyone ever wanted. To become a Robot Slave to a Evil Genius

Back to the Hospital

The couple finally got good news, Rainbow Dash was finally able to leave after 2 Weeks, still, she couldn't do any stunts, or anything extreme.

Nurse Redheart:Well have a great day you two!

Sonic/Rainbow:You too!

Rainbow:Finally, I get to leave that little cramped up bed, I may not do anything cool but hey at least I could do something else besides sitting and sleeping and eating.

Sonic:Yeah, you got that right

The two then kissed each other, happy that they could do more now going to Dash's house.

Well sorry for the short chapter, anyways, I got news, I will make a new story soon but this story will continue. This story will include...Me!haha, im going to be a character in my own story!It will be me and a friend of mine in the story with new suprises!so yeah, until next time and Remember to Review! So yeah, until next time!


	13. A Twilight and Tails Chapter

Im back, the main reason I am doing this is for the lack of words last chapter, so I'll try to get this chapter big as I can and so I

Can explain more of my new story at the end of the chapter, so besides that onto the Story! Oh wait, this chapter is really about Twilight and Tails, I know I said more SonDash but we should now go see what the future couple is, so now to the Story.

Tails woke up peacefully, then he heard somepony or something in the kitchen, then he realized that Spike was making breakfast and Tails got up to see what his early meal Tails walked in, it was strange, it wasn't Spike cooking, it was Twilight!

Tails:Hey, what happened to Spike making the breakfast?

Twilight:I know that Spike will usually cook but since I read a cookbook very carefully, I've decided to make breakfast today, hope you like it, its Pancakes(I know its used a lot but pancakes are delicious).

Tails went to sit in the Kitchen table, waiting for the yummy (or if it is)stacks of pancakes. After 2 minutes past, the early meal Was finally ready. When the Pancakes was served, Tails nervously tried it. ...It wasn't a o bad...wait a minute, Its GOOD!

Tails:Wow!Twilight these are good, im guessing you put a little extra didn't you?

Twilight:Well yeah, I kind a did and Thanks!

After eating it Tails wanted to hang out with Sonic, not for fun buddy stuff, it was something that Tails needed to take out of his mind.

Tails:Bye Twilight, im going to see Sonic for a little. He started walking towards the door as until he heard from Twilight

Twilight:Alright, see you later then.

Tails left but realized when he heard her, she sounded kind of sad, but Tails shrugged it off as he went walking to PPonyville's park, where Sonic told to meet him

With Sonic

Sonic:Hey Dashie, im going to see Tails, I'll come back soon!

Dash:Alright, just don't leave me for too long

Sonic then left Rainbow's House, heading towards the park

In the Park

Tails:Wonder where Sonic is

Then coincidentally, Sonic came in fast, leaving dust all over were he was . Tails cough cause of the dust then returned back to normal and remembered what he was here for.

Sonic:So Buddy, Why did you invite me here?

Tails:Well, I don't know but Im feeling weird feelings like if Im happy or sad, I don't know and these days I haven't eaten so much when im not with Twilight, please Sonic, can you help me? (I feel ya Tails)

Sonic:Well I know what your feelings is buddy but I want you to find out what it is

Tails:What! I just told you what im feeling because im confused, and now iam more confused than ever!

Sonic:Sorry buddy, I wanna tell you but I heard that it's better to find out what it is, don't worry, I know that your smart, you'll figure it out soon.

Tails:'Gasp' your right, I just wanted to really know...Wait!Twilight has a Library! I could read a book about what im feeling

Sonic:Well, whatever works for you. Tell me what you find ok, I know that you'll be surprised.

This made Tails even more than enough for him to head straight toward the Library, to finally see and probably stop these feelings.

Sonic:Huh, Chimoso (If you don't know what that means, it means A really curious person, for girls its Chimosa)

Tails came back to the Library and opened the door to see Twilight reading like usual, he said hi to her quick and then was searching books for feelings.

Twilight:Um, what are you doing Tails?

Tails:Well im finding a book, don't worry, I got this.

Twilight shrugged then went back to reading her book again after reading it 10 times.

Tails finally saw a book called 'The Feelings of the Mind'. Tails flipped through the pages.

Tails said to himself:Hmm, sickness. ...no...cancer...no...hmm.

Tails was reading about the feelings of love and everything matched his feelings

'Oh my god, I can't believe it ' Tails thought, Tails went back outside to again see Sonic.

Rainbow's House

Sonic went back home and Dash was now snuggling with Sonic, which they both planned for tomorrow

Dash:So Sonic, what are we going to do for our next date?

Sonic:Hmm, how about...

Sonic got interrupted by hearing the door being knocked, Sonic had an idea of who it is.

Dash:Who's there?

Sonic:I think that's Tails

When Sonic opened the door, he saw Tails flying in mid-air with his tails

Sonic:Ya figured it out didn't you?

Tails nodded yes

Sonic:Wow im kinda on a roll with you. ...well a short one first I know that you liked Twilight then I knew that you knocked on the door.

Tails:Well ok good for you Sonic the Physics Hedgehog.

Sonic:I guess im today.

Tails:Well, can you help me out with Twilight?

Sonic:Sure buddy

Meanwhile

Back at the Library, Twilight saw the book Tails dropped, Twilight turned the book around to see the cover then saw the page he was reading.

Twilight:Hm, I wonder who's the lucky one...

Tada!Well that's it for today and I can't wait to post my new story. It's such a good idea but...it might ruin up this story as people reading it might be confused so yeah im stuck with this story so after this it might be a little rushed out (Cause it might be!)

So yeah, Pm or Review me please. And Bye!


	14. News for you guys!

Well im back for more to write(or typing)Anyways, thanks to one of my reviewers, Werewolf lover99, I've now know that SOAP is back and are trying to shut down fan fiction, I don't know why they want to yeah that means that I may do my other story published faster, but I don't know what to do with this story so...but I will continue with it that's for sure. So im going to be updating 2 stories, difficult for my time, but I can do it. So lets get on with the story Shall we?this chapter will again go with Sonic and Rainbow Dash but next time, it's Tails and Twilight, so.. two love stories in one, adventures will continue soon . not now.

Ponyville

Our couple were again racing each other throughout the town and outside the town of Ponyville, they were racing for their spot Rainbow had found a long time ago. When they finally made it to the place, they started cuddling and kissing each other but something feels weird, like if someone else was here (Besides me and you guys)and there was, it was the robotocized Amy, ever since she saw Sonic and Rainbow Dash hugging each other, she still felt a little bit of Jealousy in her Robot her head was a headset Eggman put on her so she can hear him

Eggman on headset:Go...Now

Amy then went up to Sonic. When she was close Rainbow Dash didn't notice her, luckily, Sonic did and stood up only to be met by Amy's new and better piko Hammer, with its Suprising strength, Sonic flew to a place nearby . Rainbow then reacted fast and barely dodged Amy's attack. Rainbow looked at the new Amy in shock, everything was metal, her eyes instead of green, it was red, her whole body and clothes were metal, and the worst part is that even her Piko Hammer was made out of metal.

Amy then charged at Rainbow Dash, then out of nowhere, Sonic came in and kick her in the chest before she could get to Rainbow, making Amy fly to a close by tree.

Amy:First you banned me from seeing you again. Now, your attacking me, Even Eggman is better treating me than what you will ever treat me.

Amy's voice was dark and sounded like a robot(Cause she is a robot, DUH!)then she didn't charge, instead, she showed her power source. It was two Chaos Emeralds, one being a cyan Emerald, and another Clear White. Then, from the looks of it, she was preparing to attack, this time with rays with almost unlimited power.

Sonic:Uh oh, Dashie, WATCH OUT!

Then big powerful rays came at them, both of them almost getting in contact with it by an inch . The two started dodging again, and again, at the same time getting close to Amy. When they were close enough, they Attacked Amy with full force, luckily, the Chaos Emeralds didn't protect her with armor, making her damaged enough to be defeated. Without a word, Amy rsn away, leaving them alone but Rainbow had other pl a ns.

Rainbow"HEY!Get back here!

But before she went, Sonic stopped her.

Sonic:Hey, there's no reason to go find her, lets just relax and enjoy today, ok.

Rainbow finally calmed down as she realized that Sonic was right.

Rainbow:Ok, im fine well, since Amy or whatever she is now ruined our time, what do we do now?

Sonic:She didn't completely ruined our time, so how about going back to Ponyville and go to the park?

Rainbow:Sure, let's go, I'll race you there

Sonic:Your on!

The two then went back to Ponyville, enjoying something a little different than what they usually do, but still had a great time and where watching the night stars.

Sonic:Watching the stars, my favorite thing to do at night

Rainbow:Really?

Sonic:Yeah, they all remind me of stories and sometimes my past and plus, it's relaxing too

Rainbow:Yeah, I guess you're right

Then they cuddled next to each other, watching the night sky as time goes by until finally, they went home.

Well, that is it for today, not a lot I know, but this chapter is really to tell you that I will know work on my new story. It will have different plots like Sonic and his friends will be their but it will be different, they will be ponies as should me and my friend which is in the story. So see you in my new story!


	15. A New Couple has Formed

Im finally back from Updating my other story,(Check it out if you want to!) So, now it's time for another chapter! So yeah, Review and Enjoy!

Ponyville

Sonic and Rainbow Dash just went through a Suprising attack from what they least expect it, still they were shocked from what happened

Rainbow:Wow, I knew Eggman can make a lot of Robots, but I never knew that he can make other Ponies into Robots

Sonic:Yeah, I guess when Amy left, Egghead found her and Robotocized her, now, he's using her against us.

Rainbow:Well, at least we don't have to worry about an attack now

Sonic:Yeah, but we are still worried about another time they could attack

Rainbow:Well, let's stop worrying so much and chill for a while?

Sonic:Sure

As said, they started to find another peacefull place to hang out, Meanwhile...

Twilight's Library

Tails was kinda panicking now as he keept thinking 'Should I tell her? Should I wait for another day?'. Luckily, Twilight didn't notice Tails's panicking as she was Reading a book Like usual.

Tails decided to see if there was a book about confessing feelings, most of the time, Tails will know what to do, but now, he feels like he doesn't know what to do.

As Tails was finding a book, Twilight noticed him looking for something, she was curious about what he was doing then decided to try to help him

Twilight:Do you need help Tails? You know that I could find you a book

Tails:Its ok, I got this

After many minutes, Tails couldn't find anything that could help him, so he gave up.

'What do I do now? Wait, I could probably break the 4th wall and...Haha it worked!

Tails:Hey, do any of you know what to do in this situation?

Me:Tails! Get back to the Story!

Tails:Hey! Come on! I just need a little help

Me:Well, do what Sonic did with Rainbow Dash, confess your feelings, hopefully she will like you back( Obvious Spoiler Alert)

Tails:Um...okay, I guess...

Tails got back to the Library and sayed to himself 'I can do this'

Tails took a deep breath and went to where Twilight is.

Tails:Hey Twilight

Twilight:Um...Hi Tails, what is it?

Tails: um...Twilight...We've been very good friends, right

Twilight: Yeah, I see that

'Here goes nothing'

Tails:Ok, Twilight, I...um

Twilight::Come on, say what you need to say

Tails:Uh...

Tails then just quickly put his lips on hers, Suprising Twilight(And some of you). After a mmoment, Tails let go, blushing so bad that he was red as a tomato, so was Twilight.

Twilight:Wow...that was Unexpected, but I wanted to tell you something

Tails:What is it?

Twilight: I just don't like you

This made Tails heart break, he was about to walk away from her until...

Twilight:I love you

Then again their lips met, this time, it was a longer kiss, it was just like heaven for them two

Ok...back to Sonic and Rainbow Dash

After minutes of Running( or flying) They finally found another place, and started to kiss each other

Sonic: Man, I just can't stop loving you, can't I

Rainbow: Well, im awesome

Sonic:Oh yes you are, and I love you for being just like that.

Then they went back to hugging each other, embracing each other like teddy bears, having one of the biggest moments of their lives.

Well, that is it for today, hope you guys like it, now it's time to update my other story, and I will again return Later on with a BIG suprise for Everyone, So Review and PM me about what you think. And now...onto my bed


End file.
